Ash Meets Satoshi
by goldensphere
Summary: Ash or Satoshi? We all think they're the same people, but are they really?


**Hey everybody! Here's a random one-shot I just thought of. Enjoy reading!**

 **I do not own Pokémon in any way!**

* * *

 **Ash's P.O.V:  
**

I could feel bright sunlight covering my face like a warm blanket. I turned myself around with my eyes still closed and a smile spread across my face. My bed was too cosy to let me wake up.

"Ash! Ash! Wake up! Wake up right now!" I heard my mom shout suddenly. Something about her voice told me that she really meant _right now_.

"Coming," I mumbled. I had almost gone back to sleep when I felt a jolt of electricity. My eyes snapped open to find Pikachu slapping my face. And it had just used Thunder Shock on me!

 _Right, what are friends for?_

"Pikapi pika pika!" it cried while giving me a stern look.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I exclaimed jumping off my bed.

Right away, I ran downstairs to see what my mother wanted. I had a touch of hope that breakfast might be ready.

Now, it hadn't exactly been what I had expected. My mom looked as if we had just won a million dollars or something, but instead, I found myself looking at my mom hugging a complete stranger who seemed to have just entered the house.

"Oh Ash, you're awake!" she sighed in relief when she noticed my presence. "Guess what, Dear? Satoshi is home!"

I just stared. "Who?" I asked, trying to make sense of what she had just said.

"Satoshi!" she repeated in a joyful voice. "Your twin brother!"

"...I-I have a twin?"

"Of course you do! Don't you remember? He just came back from his journey."

"Oh..." I said uncertainly. I stared at this so called 'twin' as I scratched the back of my head. Most people would think that I would get excited to have a sibling, but instead, I felt a surge of jealousy. My mom was hugging _him. I_ usually got all the hugs.

"Ash," said Mom in a cheerful voice. "Why don't you show Satoshi around the neighbourhood? That would be fun."

"Okay," I replied slowly, not daring to tear my eyes off Satoshi. "Does he want to meet Pikachu?"

Satoshi pulled out of my mom's grasp and looked at me with the identical uncertain expression. He just looked like another me.

"Hello," he mumbled while scratching the back of his head. "Do you wanna meet my Mudkip?"

"Sure!" I cried excitedly. Seeing new Pokémon always brightened me up. "And then I'll introduce you to Pikachu!"

"Okay!" he said in the same brightened voice.

And so we introduced our Pokémon friends to each other. And then, of course, the best part of all: we ate breakfast! It had certainly been a nice morning.

* * *

"What's the big news?" asked Drew. I had invited all my friends to come to the park to meet Satoshi.

"Just wait," I said excitedly. "I told him to meet us here. He's probably on his way."

"Who?" questioned Gary while exchanging an uncertain glance with Drew.

"Just w— Satoshi! You're finally here!" I ran over and dragged Satoshi to my friends. Wait, don't think I actually _dragged_ him, though. I just grabbed his wrist and pulled him over.

"These are my friends!" I exclaimed eagerly, waiting to see my brother's reaction. Instead of looking happy like I thought he would, Satoshi narrowed his eyes.

"You never told me _Shinji_ would be here," Satoshi grumbled while looking bitterly at Paul. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Who?" I asked while tilting my head to one side. "You mean Paul?"

"Shinji," he replied in a hiss. "Since when did _you_ move here?" he spat at Paul.

Paul face-palmed. "Satoshi, how did you even manage to get out of Masara Town?"

This wasn't making any sense at all.

"Wait, " I interrupted. "You guys _know each other?_ "

They both ignored me.

"Why aren't you back in Shin-o-chiho?" asked Satoshi while stepping towards Paul. "What are you doing in Isshu-chiho?"

"This is _not_ Isshu-chiho," mumbled my plum-headed friend in reply. "This is an alternate universe. I won't bother to explain."

"B-but that can't be right! Haruka, Shu—they're all here!"

It was as if they were speaking a different language. _Weird._

"Like I told you, this is alternate universe." Paul rolled his eyes. "How hard is that to understand?"

"But Shinji—"

"My name is not Shinji. I mean, it _is,_ but not here."

"Huh?" Satoshi tilted his head to his side. "Why not?"

" _Because Shinji is my Japanese name_!" Paul sighed exasperatedly. "How could you not get that? It's so obvious."

"You're Japanese?" we all asked at the same time. All eyes were on Paul now. The guy raised his eyebrows.

"Well _duh._ So are you," The plum-head made an annoyed face. "Don't any of you seriously watch any anime?"

"What's anime?" asked May. "It sounds familiar for some reason."

Paul opened his mouth again, but then I guess he gave up or something. "Forget it," he mumbled while turning away. "I'm leaving." Saying that, he started to walk away.

"Wait! Paul!" I shouted quickly while catching up to him. "How do you know my twin brother?"

"He's not you're twin brother, fool," mumbled Paul without stopping. "He is just your Japanese version."

The rest of our friends caught up too.

"I think I remember what anime is!" exclaimed Leaf suddenly. "Didn't we like, learn about it in science class or something?"

" _Exactly,"_ sighed Paul while stopping. Then he started to walk again. "Now stop following me. Go away."

Leaf skipped in front of Paul. "I won't go until you tell me your favourite character from the Japanese anime!" she said in a sing-song voice. "I bet it's Shinji~!"

"Go away," he repeated. "How could I be my own favourite character?"

"You know," said Drew. "The name Shinji suits you more that Paul."

"Hn," Paul mumbled.

"So Shinji is your favourite character?" Leaf asked again. "We will keep pestering him until he admits it, right guys?"

"Yeah!" we all shouted. Or actually it was just Gary, Misty, Satoshi and I who had shouted.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Juvenile," he mumbled. I still don't get what that means, actually. Paul often tends to call me that; I don't know why, though.

"Okay fine. Yes. Now go away," said Paul impatiently.

"Paul's got himself a role model!" squealed Dawn, May and for some reason, Gary.

"I never said that!" snapped my plum-headed friend.

Leaf snickered. "Don't worry, Paul," she teased. "It's okay to have a role model."

With a sour expression, Paul walked past us while mumbling about time-wasters, I think.

"Paul!" I shouted again, and once again caught up to him. This time he ignored me. _Meanie._

"Paul," I repeated panting. "H-how do we help Satoshi to go back to Issue-chiho? I think he wants to go there."

"Isshu-chiho," Paul corrected. "That's not my problem."

"But _Paul_! Where is that? How do we get there?"

" _Go away_."

I finally gave up. It was no use. With shoulders slumped, I walked back to my other friends. I really wanted to help Satoshi go to— whatever that place was called, but what could I do?

Gary slapped my back. "How _heartbreaking."_ he snickered. "You're over-reacting! Cheer up already!"

"Maybe I should get going to Isshu-chiho now, " said Satoshi suddenly, while pulling out his map.

"Wait," I said. "You _know_ where that is?"

"Yeah," he replied while scratching the back of his head. "Anyways, bye."

And off he went, leaving my friends and me behind.

"Wait a minute," Drew said, turning to me after a while. "How does Paul know your Japanese version?"

* * *

 **The end! Yeah, I know this is not my best one-shot, but whatever. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to R &R and have a great day!  
**


End file.
